


Silent

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Needy Sam, Orgasm Control, Sex Games, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promises Sam release if he can stay quiet while Dean torments him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): No explicit non-con/dub-con, but this is about as consensual as this series gets, which isn't very.

Sam is better at this game than Castiel will ever be. Even when Dean goes easy on him, when he moves slow and tells Cas exactly what he’s going to do before he does it, Cas never lasts for more than five minutes. He’s all whimpers and breathy moans and little shuddering sighs and “Please, Master, I need it, please let me come,” after just a few moments no matter what Dean promises him afterwards.

 

“I’ll let you fuck me if you can stay quiet for ten minutes,” he offers, knowing that Cas won’t make it four once he gets started. Cas whimpers at the offer, but Dean is feeling generous so he doesn’t count it. “Quiet, Cas. You want to fuck me, right?” Cas nods desperately and Dean starts stroking and teasing and biting and licking. Cas breaks after three minutes and Dean chuckles and pulls away. “Sorry, Cas, maybe some other time,” he consoles him.

 

Sam, though... Sam can stay quiet for hours, no matter what Dean does. Sam is so good at the game that his silence often outlasts Dean’s patience and Dean will let him come after four or five hours because by that point, Sam has won and a deal is a deal.

 

“I’ll let you come if you can stay quiet for me,” he offers against Sam’s flushed skin. “Can you do that for me, baby boy? Stay quiet no matter what I do?” Sam nods. “Yeah? I’m not gonna tell you what I’m gonna do this time, and I’m gonna blindfold you so you can’t see.” He palms his brother’s cock. “And you better be quiet, because this is the last chance you’re gonna get to come for a couple of days. And it’s been so long, and you’re so needy.” Sam nods again, and he smiles. “I can tell. I can always tell when you’re at your limit.” It’s been two and a half weeks since he let Sam come, but that was a ruined orgasm so it’s been four weeks since he allowed his pet a pleasurable release. It’s the furthest he’s ever pushed Sam before playing the quiet game, and he wants to see how long it’ll take the other to break.

 

He gently blindfolds Sam, then settles between his legs. He rubs one slick finger over Sam’s hole and uses another to trace tiny patterns on the edge of his cock. Sam’s breath hitches and he smiles. Sam won’t last long today; he’s too desperate and strung out and Dean can tell from the angry shade of his cock that he’d be begging already if Dean hadn’t promised him an orgasm in exchange for his silence.

 

“Tell you what, Sammy.” Sam jumps at the sound of his voice. “I’m not going to stop once you make noise. I’m gonna keep going. If you whimper, I’m gonna stroke you five seconds on, five seconds off until you’re a writhing, horny, panting, desperate mess.” He strokes Sam’s cock to demonstrate. “And if you moan, I’m gonna kiss you all over, light and sweet and gentle until you can’t take it anymore and then I’m gonna keep going until you’re wrecked.” He presses a gentle kiss to the tip of Sam’s cock in between strokes. “And if you beg me, I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

 

He kisses Sam’s nipple and his brother’s breathing speeds up. His hips twist off the bed and he starts to strain against his bonds when Dean pulls away from his cock. Dean shoves two fingers in his hole and Sam sobs. “Please, Master.”


End file.
